Are You Okay?
by jareauisles
Summary: A rewrite of the JJ/Blake scenes in 9x20:Blood Relations. [Two-shot]
1. Chapter 1

JJ's heart jumped out of her chest when she realised Blake was nowhere to be seen. Her eyes flickered nervously over the water in front of her, bringing back memories of her own torture. The water bubbled up and JJ realised that Blake must be in the lake, just as she was about to alert Rossi and Morgan, Blake sprang up to the surface gasping for air, shocking JJ.

"Start shooting!" Blake yelled as loudly as she could as JJ jumped into action, pulling Blake out of the water to safety.

As Morgan and Rossi fired off several shots, JJ held Blake, comforting her as she lay on the hard ground. She was shivering from the cold of the water, something JJ could relate to.

"Shh, you're ok now." JJ whispered soothingly as Blake's whole body shook.

"Where's the body?" Blake said, her voice hoarse. "Where is he?" she asked looking up at JJ with haunted eyes.

JJ opened and closed her mouth a few times, having no answer for her.

* * *

JJ walked into the precinct her eyes searching for Blake. She quickly found the brunette leaning against one of the desks, her body rigid, her eyes glued to the wall in front of her.

JJ walked over to her, careful not to startle her but Blake jumped anyway when JJ touched her shoulder. "Sorry, it's just me." JJ said quickly, retracting her hand.

"Sorry." Blake mumbled.

"Come on." JJ said tilting her head towards the ladies toilets. JJ placed her hand of the small of Blake's back as she guided them. The touch was gentle to Blake and she relished in the comfort from her friend.

"You ok?" JJ asked stupidly once they were inside the empty toilet.

"Fine." Blake replied simply.

"Let me ask again, _are you okay?_"

Blake blew out a loud breath in resignation. "I-I don't know, I just-" Blake trailed off not knowing how to explain it.

"You felt like you couldn't breathe, like you were going to die." JJ stated simply.

Blake's eyes widened in shock before the realisation set in that JJ had obviously been through something similar during her kidnapping.

"W-what did they do to you?" Blake asked hesitantly, well aware she could be pushing the boundaries.

"Askari, he u-um, waterboarded me, a lot." JJ managed to get out. "So, I get it, kind of. I know it's not exactly the same, but I _do _understand the feeling."

"I'm sorry." Blake said sadly, she hadn't known in detail what JJ had gone through, she had made a guess but she didn't know for sure.

"It's fine, if you need to talk though, I'm here." JJ said gently placing her hand on Blake's shoulder.

"Likewise." Blake smiled.

"Hey, what do you say I bring some Chinese round and we have a night in, once we get back?" JJ said squeezing Blake's shoulder gently. This wasn't anything new, ever since Will and JJ had split up last year and Blake had split up with her husband a few months ago the two women often found themselves spending time with each other. Whether it was going out or staying in at each other's houses. They had formed quite the friendship.

Blake kept the smile on her face as she replied. "Yeah, sounds good." Blake said grateful for JJ's support. "You know, you asked how I was but how are _you_?" Blake asked pointedly, raising an eyebrow knowingly.

JJ just shrugged her shoulders. "I'm getting there." JJ replied vaguely, which was a step up for her. Usually she would say she was fine but this was Blake.

Blake nodded sympathetically at JJ, but not wanting to push it anymore, she changed the subject. "So my place, tomorrow night then?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, sure." JJ smiled. Instinctively she opened her arms out to give Blake a hug and she immediately returned JJ's embrace, leaning into every touch.

JJ held her close, ignoring the longing in heart that wanted them to be more than friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I can only apologise for the huge delay in posting the second chapter to this two-shot. But here it is for those still interested in this story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Well you certainly look better than you did earlier." JJ said when Blake opened the door, noting that Blake had showered and changed.

"Gee, thanks JJ." Blake replied sarcastically making JJ laugh. Blake made her way back into her house with JJ trailing behind.

"What did you get?" Blake asked pointing to the takeaway bag JJ was carrying.

"You're favourite of course." JJ said making Blake smile inwardly. Blake took out a beer from the fridge for JJ and some wine for herself.

"Thanks, you know me too well." JJ teased when Blake passed her the beer, truth was that Blake only bought beer for JJ, she always kept a few in the fridge for her.

"How are you feeling now?" JJ asked softly taking a swig of her beer.

"A lot better." Blake said, plating up their food. She hesitated a little before continuing. "Although I did have a bit of a freak out when I was in the shower." Blake admitted reluctantly.

JJ frowned with concern. "What happened?" she asked moving to stand next to Blake.

"I just had a flashback to what happened when the water from the shower came on." Blake said looking down.

"That's to be expected, any normal person would have the same reaction." JJ said reassuringly, she knew the older women would feel weak in a way.

"Would they?" Blake scoffed, moving into the living room with the plates of food.

"I did." JJ murmured, so quietly that Blake almost didn't hear it.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked with a frown, sitting down on the couch.

"I couldn't go in the shower for a couple of weeks, I had to make do with using the water from the sink and a sponge to wash myself standing up." JJ said almost ashamed.

"Wow." Blake uttered. She wouldn't have expected some as so put together and composed as JJ to have troubles.

"Yeah." JJ murmured.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Blake said placing her hand on top of JJ's comfortingly. "What helped you overcome everything?" Blake asked curiously, careful not to over step boundaries.

"Honestly?" JJ asked meeting Blake's eyes. "It was you." JJ said quietly.

"Me?" Blake asked stunned. "What did I do?" Blake wondered.

"When you invited me over to your house for dinner, or took for me out shopping, or out for a drink, it just helped. You didn't treat me like I was made of glass, like I was going to break at the slightest of things. You treated me like a normal human being and honestly it helped. It took my mind off everything, even if it was only for a few hours. And you listened to me when I needed it, you didn't push me to talk, you let me come to you." JJ explained genuinely.

It was true, Blake had done all those things but she hadn't realised that it had helped JJ a great deal.

"So thank you for everything, I don't think I've thanked you properly before." JJ murmured.

"I-it's uh, no problem. I'm just glad I could help." Blake smiled. "And whilst we're saying thank yous, thanks for earlier today, you know in the bathroom." Blake said.

"You're welcome." JJ smiled.

* * *

The dinner was long finished and the pair were now watching a movie. Blake's head had found its way to JJ's shoulder, with one of JJ's arms wrapped around her.

"Why don't you go to your bed, you look tired." JJ whispered down towards Blake.

Blake tilted her head up to look at JJ and both women suddenly became aware of their close proximity, their lips just a couple of inches from each other.

Blake locked eyes with JJ, her gaze intense.

"Alex." JJ murmured. "If you don't tell me to stop in 3 seconds I'm go to kiss you." JJ stated with anticipation. "1…2…3…" JJ whispered before capturing Blake's lips in a gentle kiss yet passionate kiss.

Blake quickly responded to JJ's action, kissing her back just as passionately. JJ pulled Blake to straddle her lap, her hands came to wrap around the brunette's waist tightly, causing Blake to press up against JJ.

Blake had her hands tangled in JJ's hair, as the pair continued to kiss. As it got more heated, they both knew where this was going.

Suddenly JJ stood up from the couch causing Blake to squeal in surprise and instinctively wrapped her legs around JJ's waist.

They continued to kiss heatedly as JJ carried Blake up the stairs.

"Bedroom?" JJ asked between kisses.

"Second on the right." Blake mumbled in reply.

JJ pushed the door open and lay Blake on the bed, she climbed on top of her, their bodies fitting together. JJ started placing a trail of kissed from Blake's jaw down her neck.

"Mmm, wait." Blake moaned causing JJ to stop and look Blake.

"Is this just going to be a one-time thing?" Blake asked the blonde.

"It can, if you want it to be." JJ paused. "But honestly, I really, really like you, I could see this going somewhere." JJ said motioning to the two of them.

"I'm so glad you said that." Blake laughed relieved, before capturing JJ's lips in another sensual kiss.


End file.
